Gan Bosque
Gan Bousqe (ぐらんどべーす Bosco Gon) was a member Iron Soul Pirates before their disbandment. Physical Description Bosque is a dark-skinned, bald man. He wears a reddish-violet V-Necked shirt and a pale-green jacket with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of golden framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of the lenses being broken. Personality and Relationships Bosque is normally a loud and outgoing man who loves to scream and shout whenever he can. He is thought to be very obnoxious and even annoying to most people, but his crew mates seem to enjoy his free and outgoing spirit. He is very resentful towards Marine's and other Pirate's and like his partner, Jury he loves to crack hurtful jokes towards someone else. Abilities and Powers Bosque has only been shown fighting using a unique whistle. By blowing it he produces a very high pitched and painful noise which stuns a victim apon hearing its tune. Bosque has been shown capable of pinpointing where the sound waves go, only aiming them at a single target rather then affecting everyone around him. History While taking the East Blue by storm, the Iron Soul Pirates caught the attention of Red Hair Clive, who sent his agent Squall to take out the aspiring crew. Underestimating their strength, Squall is surprised when he is ambushed by Bosque and her partners Jury and Gajeel. First Gajeel beat him down then Bosque stunned him with his music and finally Jury trapped him in her mirror illusion. Figuring out what Squall and his weapon "The Halo" are worth, they decided to send out two messages. One being a ransom to Red Hair Clive for Squall's life and the second being a barter for his weapon. Once Red Hair Clive arrived in the East Blue, he recruited his own pirate crew to assault the Iron Soul Pirates. Foreseeing his attempt, Bosque and Jury led a major assault on his ship, destroying it and nearly killing the rival pirates in the process. The pirates returned to Slave Island, an area on the outskirts of Port Town to finish the trade with the White Wing Pirate; Diyan R. Keis. But she decided to betray them and take it by force, stabbing Bosque and ambushing the other pirates with some of her own. Eventually the Red Wing Pirates arrived and defeated Gajeel and Keis, resulting in their victory and the Iron Soul Pirates defeat. Bounty vs Bounty Arc After Gajeel's defeat, he left the Pirate Crew behind and a new power took over. Bosque and Jury already noted that he was not as powerful as Gajeel but the two could do nothing more with their talents then be with the crew, so they stuck by him. Preparing for their new Captain's arrival, Bosque and Jury repaired a small portion of Slave Island, where they were planning to reinstate Gajeel's black market. Before the mans arrival, another man appeared. He called himself Zaiel and asked strange questions to the pirates. On instinct, Bosque and Jury attacked him, trying to stop him from trespassing on the operation. Zaiel defeated the two but was then attacked by the arrival of the Captain. The Captain was also quickly dispatched and Zaiel demanded to know where the Red Wing Pirates were. They told him they had heard rumors that the Red Wing Pirates were headed to Thriller Bark. Category:Part I Characters Category:Iron Soul Pirates Category:East Blue Characters